Piper's Journey
by Shunlover1
Summary: When Piper and her friends got out of I.N.S.A.N.E, the top secret school, it wasn't the end of their nightmare, it's not a book over, that's as close as I could get, Conrad meets Sally Sue.


I don't own Piper, the story's mine though, the idea, the story belongs to me, characters don't belong to me though

Piper's Journey Chapter 1 _

" I still can't believe our Piper's growing up. " Betty Mccloud had said, and she was right, Piper was growing up.  
>" Ma, can me and my friend, Conrad, go and explore the rest of our town? We'll behave like normal children. "<br>" Piper, me and your pa have started talking some, and your growing up, yes, you and your friend can, but be careful of Millie Mae, she's trouble. "  
>" Thanks ma, we promise we'll stay away from Millie Mae, bye ma. "<br>" Bye Piper, have a good time in town. "

" Come on Conrad! There are places to be explored! "  
>" I'm coming, I'm coming, why would you want to go to town anyway? There's nothing to see, noone special to meet, everyone that's in town doesn't like us, so why would you want to go? "<br>" Conrad, do you remember what I said when we were on the roof? I said I wanted to teach someone to be happy, that's one of the reason why I wanted to explore town. "  
>" Oh, but nobody is going to want to learn how to be happy from us. "<br>" Conrad, you said you'd come, so let's go! "  
>Conrad didn't like the idea of being close to Millie Mae, but he didn't want to argue with Piper either, so he went along with Piper to town. Piper's chatter was endless, Conrad soon got used to Piper's chatter.<br>Piper finally asked " Conrad, do you ever wonder why the good lord made us this way? I have, I mean, why did the good lord make it where I can fly, where Violet can shrink, where Jasper can heal, where Smittee can see things we can't and so on and so on, have you ever thought about that? "  
>" Piper, we'll never know why, this is how we are, this is how we were made, so this is who we are, Piper, do you understand? "<br>" Yes Conrad, I do understand, but have you ever though about it? I mean, we're lucky we're different, aren't we? Being normal wouldn't be what we're good at, Conrad, do you understand what I'm trying to say? We're lucky aren't we? "  
>" Piper, sometimes I wish I could understand what it's like to have a mother and a father that care about me, like your parents, they care about you, but mine don't care about me at all, I just don't understand why they don't care about me, sometimes I wonder if they would've cared more about me if I was normal, but I guess we shouldn't be normal should we? "<br>" But Conrad, do you understand what I'm saying? "  
>" If your trying to say that we shouldn't be normal then yes, but if your not then I'm lost. "<br>" Conrad, we're almost to town! I'll finally get Millie Mae to eat her words, come on Conrad! "

" Sally Sue, this is Conrad, Conrad, this is Sally Sue. "  
>"Nice to meet you, Conrad, you can call me Sally, or Sal, if you want, and if your comfortable with it, I'm sorry my mom is acting strange toward you, she's just being suspicious. So, Conrad, what do you like to do?"<br>She's ignoring me! Why is she just talking to Conrad instead of me? I don't understand! Piper thought.  
>" Um, I like to think of plans and write everything down. "<br>" It's true, Conrad covered a whole room with writing before. "  
>Why did I just jump in the conversation? Why am I doing these things? I wish I didn't bring Conrad with me, this is my worst nightmare, why is everything I thought was going to go very well is turning into my worst memories? Piper thought.<br>"Piper, who asked your opinion? I sure didn't, and Conrad didn't either, so stop interrupting our conversation "  
>" But, but_"<br>" No butts, Conrad, how can you put up with this? I couldn't survive a day with her. "  
>" Sally Sue, I hate to break it to you, but Piper's like my best friend, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be standing here, wait ,if it wasn't for your mother, Millie Mae, who got Piper in trouble, where Piper went to the top secret school, I.N.S.A.N.E, where she met me, and where she almost forgot she could fly, and where she had helped me and the rest of our friends escape the prison_ "<br>" Wait, I thought you said it was a school "  
>" It was, but it wasn't really a school, they were harming and killing animals, they gave us drugs in our lunches, and they tried to make us normal, to make it where we couldn't use our abilities, to make it where we were normal like you, and everyone else in this town, I don't think you've noticed but I'm not normal like you, I'm like Piper, not normal. No, I don't listen to Country music, I don't think Piper's parents have a music player, so don't try, I don't listen to songs about love. "<br>"Oh, I didn't ask you about Country music. "  
>"I knew you would though, so don't, Piper, do you still want to explore town? "<br>"Yeah, I'd love to Conrad, let's go. "  
>"But_Conrad, wait up!" <p>


End file.
